


Two Misfits

by Stackthedeck



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I think?, M/M, Smut, Vampires, Wing Kink, Wings, what even is a kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stackthedeck/pseuds/Stackthedeck
Summary: Simon is stuck between being a normal and a mage. Normals don't have wings and Mages have magic. He and Baz are still figuring things out. Both carry guilt over the years they spent tormenting each other in school. Baz is still getting over the whole vampire thing. Simon doesn't even know where to start with his wings and tail. Simon has had to rely on jumping into action all his life, can he slow down and think about his emotions? Baz has been pushing down his feelings for Simon since they met, can he figure out how to show his feelings? Was their relationship destined to fail from day one or have both boys stopped believing in destiny a long time ago?I swear this fic isn’t abandoned! I’m just a stressed high schooler trying to get into college





	1. Chapter 1

**Simon**

 

This shirt is impossibly too small. It’s not usually but usually, Penny is here to spell my wings away. Penny is visiting Micah in America for a whole month which is great for her but awful for me. If I want to go out, I have to tuck my wings and tail into my clothes. I haven’t left the flat since the three days she’s been gone. In the flat, I’ve kept my shirt off and worn pants that hang low on my hips to allow my wings and tail room. It’s kind of nice to not have to spell away a part of me and I’ve only knocked over one vase so far.

 

But Baz is coming over tonight so that means I have to tuck my wings away under this damn shirt. Baz can see the wings, unlike normals, but I don’t want him to. I mean he’s still fussy about eating in front of me so I can be fussy about my wings. My magic still hasn’t come back and I don’t think it will. Baz is the most powerful mage I know (Although I’d never say that to him or Penny). I’m a normal and he’s the exact opposite. Sometimes I worry he’ll leave and Penny will move to America and I’ll be stuck alone. I’m too magical to fit in with normals, I’m too normal to fit in with mages. One day they’ll leave and I’ll be in this flat with only my wings and tail to keep me company. My therapist says that’s not true and I shouldn’t let myself think about that.

 

There’s a knock on the door and I’m pulled from my thoughts. I tug the shirt down as far as I can but it still leaves a bit of my back exposed and pulls too tightly on my chest. I’m sure Baz won’t notice.

 

**Baz**

 

Snow answers the door in a too tight white t-shirt that makes my cheeks flush. I always make the mistake of feeding before seeing him. Even though we’ve been dating a while he still makes me blush.

 

“You’re wearing jeans,” Snow says with a cute grin on his face. I can’t figure out why but he adores it when I wear jeans so I make a point to do it.

 

“I am. And you’re wearing sweatpants.” A too tight shirt and sweatpants is probably my second favorite outfit on him. My first is a suit. I make a mental note to take him on more dates to fancy restaurants.  I give him a peck on the lips before stepping inside.

 

“Snow?” I notice that his wings and tail are tucked away. “I thought we were staying in tonight.”

 

He looks at me quizzically. “We are.” He rushes into the kitchen and grabs a box of pizza then places it on the living room table.

 

“Then what’s with this?” I put my hand on the bulge in his shirt, hiding his wing. Snow recoils from my touch then has the nerve to look sorry about it.

 

“It’s just more comfortable this way,” he says, settling on the sofa. The way he rolls his shoulders and squirms in his shirt says otherwise. But I’ve clearly hit a nerve so I won’t push it. 

 

I sit down next to Snow and he lays his head on my shoulder. I let my hand run through his hair and rub his neck. He makes little content hums and smiles up at me with his eyes. Gosh, how did I get so lucky? Snow picks up the remote and turns on Netflix.

 

“They just added Twilight, you know,” he says with a mischievous smile.

 

“I won’t kiss you for a week if you force me to watch that.” Snow laughs as if I’m joking.

 

“Well what should we watch?” he chuckles before gently kissing my neck.

 

“How about How to Train Your Dragon?” I joke, tousling his hair.

 

“I won’t kiss you for a month,” he says with his best glare.

 

“Oh, Simon.” He practical melts when I say his name. “I’d like to see you try.” I plant a kiss on his lips. It’s sweet and innocent but lingers for longer than I expected. He turns to putty in my hands and it would be magnificent if I wasn’t putty in his.

 

“How about Harry Potter?” I suggest once we pull away. That’s been our go-to lately. The first time we watched it, it was to mock how the normals think about magic but we quickly got obsessed with the whole series. I’m almost done with Order of the Phoenix book.

 

“Nah,” Snow sighs. He lets his head fall back onto my shoulder.

 

“I thought you like Harry Potter,” I say, confused, “He’s a lot like you, chosen one, noble, stupidly brave.”

 

“Yeah, except he got to keep his magic,” Snow huffs. I’m stunned into silence. Where did this come from? Snow looks at me and I guess I look as shocked as I feel.

 

“Besides,” he laughs but it’s forced, “If I’m Harry, does that make you Ginny?”

 

I roll my eyes. “I’m obviously Draco.” Snow laughs, for real this time.

 

“What, no you’re not. Draco’s the worst.” He kisses my cheek. “And you are not the worst.” I smile at that, he’s so sweet even though I don’t deserve it. I was awful to him for seven years, just like Draco. I regret all the terrible stuff I did to him but, I can’t take it back. Sometimes I think about what would have happened if I was just a normal roommate. No insults, no glares across the dining hall, or no pushing him down the stairs. Would he even have paid me any attention?

 

“Well, what do you want to watch, Snow?” It comes out a little harsher than I meant it to and he deflates a little. I run my fingers through his hair and he perks back up.

 

“I was thinking,” he pauses, considering his words, “maybe something romantic?”

 

I tilt my head at this. “Do they make romance movies for people like us?” I’ll admit, I’ve never really looked. My ideas of what society thinks of queerness has mostly been influenced by my family.

 

“Only one way to find out.” Snow doesn’t have to scroll long before we find something. A movie called Alex Strangeglove, it’s a normal high school romance movie. The movie’s alright I guess but Snow cuddles closer to me as soon as it starts so things are shaping up to be a pretty good movie night.

 

Snow starts eating some pizza and so I grab a slice from the box. I’m reluctant to eat in front of him. He knows I’m a vampire but years of worrying that he’ll get me kicked out of school because of it don’t just go away. Snow, on the other hand, has no hesitation to inhale the pizza. Inhale isn’t the right word anymore. He eats more slowly now. I know during the summer, when he was in and out of children's homes, he didn’t get much to eat so at Watford he’d inhale his food like he didn’t know if he’d get more tomorrow. Now, he eats slower, still disgustingly fast but, he knows he can always have more tomorrow. He’s also put on more weight. He’s less boney and he’s got a bit of tummy fat which makes cuddling fantastic. Merlin, I love him so much.

 

**Simon**

 

Half-way through the movie, I’ve already eaten three slices of pizza. Baz has taken three bites, at most, of his first slice. He likes to watch me eat, I think. I’ll catch him doing it then his attention will snap back to the movie. But he doesn’t want me to see him eat. I can’t be mad at him though but I kind of am. These are times I’m grateful my magic is gone. Usually, I’d be smoking and then Baz would know that I’m pissed.

 

Baz pulled a blanket over our laps earlier and he gave me a funny look when I pushed it off my lap. Even though I don’t run nearly as hot now, Baz gets way too cold and I get way too hot. 

 

His hand has been in my hair basically the whole time we’ve been on the sofa, which feels amazing. Sometimes his fingertips will brush my neck and shiver will run down my spine but he never goes further. I love it when he touches my neck but he never does and it drives me mad. Maybe he doesn’t want to be a vampire cliche. Maybe he should eat some food then.

 

Baz’s hand moves out of my hair and onto to my shoulder, pulling me closer. It’s the kissing scene in the movie so I guess he’s trying to be romantic. He nudges me so that I turn towards him. He kisses me and it’s good, like every time he kisses me, but it takes me a second to kiss back and butterflies don’t erupt in my stomach. Am I mad at him? He’s not doing anything that he doesn’t usually do but everything about him is setting me off.

 

When Baz pulls away, he frowns at me. Shit, can he tell that I’m mad? I smile at him and nuzzle into his shoulder. He doesn’t say anything and goes back to the movie. Thank goodness. Well wait, if he could tell that something is wrong why isn’t he saying anything. Now I’m more pissed, great.

 

Baz’s hand trails further down to my waist. Usually, I wouldn’t mind that but my shirt rides up and leaves a strip of my skin exposed. Baz’s hand settles on a piece of bare skin, his thumb hooks under my shirt and pulls my shirt up further. I flinch back so fast that I’m surprised there wasn’t magic involved.

 

**Baz**

 

Where did that come from? Snow’s on the other side of the sofa, looking like a deer in the headlights.

 

“What’s wrong, Snow?” I ask.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, Baz,” he snaps, pulling his shirt down.

 

“Something clearly is,” I say, pausing the movie. I try to make my voice sound concerned but it comes out sarcastic. Crowley, I don’t want to fight.

 

“You were trying to take my shirt off.” Snow crosses his hands over his chest.

 

“I absolutely was not,” I huff. Merlin, this is about his wings, isn’t it? “Even if I was, I would have asked first. Something else is bothering you, Simon.”

 

“You don’t know what I’m thinking.” He rolls his eyes at me. “And don’t call me Simon while we’re fighting.”

 

“Then how about we don’t fight,” I suggest.

 

“Then how about you eat some pizza,” he sneers at me.

 

“Oh, you can be weird about your wings but I can’t be weird about my fangs.” I throw my hands up in the air.

 

“Don’t bring my wings into this!”

 

“Well that’s what’s got you mad, isn’t it?”

 

“You’ve got me mad, Baz!”

 

“What did I do?” This has turned into an all-out shouting match and I hate it and he hates it too. But it’s too late for either of us to back down.

 

“You didn’t do anything,” Snow seethes. I half expect to smell smoke and see red around him. “It’s just you.”

 

“What, think I’m plotting again?” I sneer but the idea that he’s just mad at me like we’re in school again cuts deep.

 

“You know what-” Snow’s wings suddenly rip through his shirt. They’re looming and terrifying with their spikes and scales. If blood could drain from my face, it definitely would. “-maybe you are Draco!” he finishes before realizing his wings are out. All the color drains from his face and tears start to run down his face.

 

“Simon,” I whisper, moving closer to him. His words hurt because they’re true but I can’t think about that right now. Bunce isn’t here to comfort him so the duty falls to me. I put my hand on his shoulder and he pulls away.

 

“You should go,” he chokes out.

 

“Simon, ple-”

 

“Don’t call me Simon,” he shouts before storming off to his bedroom.

 

I fucked up and I’m not even sure how. I feel tears falling from my own face. I finally got the boy of my dreams and he’s already slipping from my grasp. Before I leave, I knick a spare key off the table. I have to fix this but he needs time.

 

**Simon**

 

Merlin, I’m an idiot. I started a fight for no reason. Baz is right (I’ll never say it to his face) this wasn’t about him, it was about me. I hate my wings and my tail and myself. I was so caught up in the idea of him leaving me that I left him.

 

I wipe the tears out of my eyes and walk back into the living room. But it’s too late, Baz is already gone. How am I going to fix this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter contains smut so if that isn't your thing you can probably read like the first half of this chapter. This is actually the first smut I've ever written so please tell me how I can do better down in the comments, you'll really help me out with the next chapter ;) Also, I'm a lesbian so everything I know about dicks comes from fanfic and my oversharing gay friends. I hope y'all enjoy!

**Simon**

 

It’s been a week since Baz and I fought. I’ve only left the flat once since then and it was for groceries. I pick up my phone at least every hour to text him but I never even open the text app. What would Penny say if she were here? She’d say I’m being thick and hypocritical and I need to make up with Baz. Well, she’s not here. She’s in America with Micah, her boyfriend that she doesn’t fight with. If she was here the night blow up at Baz, I wouldn’t have gone off at him because she would have spelled my wings away.

 

I’m sitting in the middle of the sofa with my wings stretched out on either side of me. I’m also shirtless because I don’t want to ruin any more clothes and English summers are hotter than hell. My sweatpants also sit too low on my hips so that my tail can rest in my lap. It feels nice like stretching when you wake up from a good rest. I wonder if Baz feels this way about his fangs. It probably feels like when you chew on a piece of gum for too long and your jaw gets sore then you spit it out and drink water. But I don’t know what it feels like because he never tells me anything!

 

I’m going stir crazy just sitting in this flat alone with my thoughts. I pick up my phone again and this time I actually open the text app. Instead of opening Baz’s contact, I open Penny’s. I’m mentally kicking myself because I really need to make up with Baz but I miss Penney and really need her advice.

 

_ How’s America? _ I type. The little typing bubble pops up for a solid minute then goes anyway.

 

_ Fine. _ Penny responses. She’s all for correct grammar in text messages but even she doesn’t add a period at the end of one word.

 

_ Bullshit.  _ I shoot back. No one types for a whole minute then sends one word if it’s fine.

 

_ Micah and I got in a fight. _

 

_ What? Y? _ I can practically see her eyes roll, she hates text speak.

 

_ I don’t know. Distance can make things weird. I asked questions about school and his research and then he said: “why don’t we talk about us?” Can you believe him? I thought we were? _

 

I can’t help but laugh, we’re both having boy trouble. It’s nice to know that she’s not perfect. Maybe If I help her with her Micah, I’ll be able to think about Baz.

 

_ Maybe he wants u to talk about ur feelings? Not just uni stuff?  _

 

_ Well, I just want to know what’s been going on with his life. We never get to see each other. _

 

_ Have u gone on a date yet? Or told him that you’ve missed him? _

 

The typing bubble appears for a couple seconds then disappears for a full minute.

 

_ No. _ Penny finally replies.

 

_ Try that lol _

 

_ You might be right, Simon.  _ She doesn’t say anything for a bit and I almost think the conversation is over.  _ Are you and Baz making good use of the flat ;) _

 

I feel my face flush, Penny never uses emojis unless she’s being cheeky. Then I feel my heart drop.

 

_ We’re in a fight _ , I type back. A part of me doesn’t want to admit it but, Penny was open with me so I have to be with her.

 

_ You two? No way. _ A second text,  _ that was sarcasm by the way. _

 

_ Pen u r not helping. _

 

_ Old habits die hard, huh? What happened? _

 

_ Idk everything he did was bugging me and I was angry that I couldn’t spell my wings and tail away and he wasn’t eating. _

 

_ Did you hide your wings and tail? _

 

She’s got me there.

 

_ Yeah _

 

_ Then why are you mad that he wasn’t eating? _

 

_ Being half dragon is different than being a vampire!  _ She doesn’t even have to respond before I respond.  _ Ok, it’s not that different. _

 

_ Have you tried telling him what’s really bothering you? _

 

_ No _ , I finally respond.

 

_ You can’t just let everything well up inside you anymore. _

 

_ U might b right. _

 

_ I always am. I’m going to talk to my boyfriend, I suggest you do the same. _

 

_ Thanks, Pen _

 

I open Baz’s contact then turn off my phone. Ugh, I want to talk to him but I’m still not ready to admit I was in the wrong. He could have been more attentive to how I was feeling. He could have shown some emotion. He’s so cold and harsh sometimes. If he cared, he’d be here right now.

 

Suddenly, I hear the door open.

 

**Baz**

 

I use the spare key I knicked to get in Snow’s flat. I went back to Watford earlier today and picked up some sour cherry scones. The things I do for this boy. As I walk in, I see Snow’s tail retreating into his bedroom.

 

“Snow, get back here,” I call.

 

“Fuck off, Baz.” That hurts a bit but, I’m not giving up that easily.

 

“Don’t make me spell you out.”

 

“That’s not fair, you git.”

 

“Don’t make me use my vampire mind powers.”

 

Snow’s head pops out of the doorway. “You can do that?”

 

I smile, he’s an idiot but, he’s my idiot. “You’re out here aren’t you. Now please sit down, Snow.”

 

He emerges from the bedroom and I already regret feeding before coming here. He’s shirtless and his sweatpants hang low on his hips. His wings are spread out around him but it’s not terrifying, it’s like he’s framing himself. His hair is disgustingly messy and he has this kicked puppy look on his face. My face is as red as a tomato.

 

“Can I put a shirt?” He doesn’t look at me but rather back at the bedroom, longing to retreat.

 

“Absolutely not,” I blurt out without thinking. He glares at me. “I mean if you don’t want me to see you bare-chested, by all means. If you want to tuck your wings into a shirt then no.”

 

Snow doesn’t answer. He doesn’t look at me. He just stares at my chest and legs, not meeting my eyes. What is he thinking?

 

**Simon**

 

He’s wearing a pair of black ripped jeans and a leather jacket. Why is he making it so hard to be mad at him? He’s wearing ripped jeans! And a leather jacket!

 

**Baz**

 

I sit on the sofa and Snow does the same but, we sit on opposite ends. There’s not much distance between us and I’m reminded of our room in Watford. Close enough to touch but an ocean apart. I pull a container of the scones out and Snow’s eyes light up.

 

“You can have them if, you listen.” Snow nods and eagerly grabs one. The blissed-out look on his face makes me wish I had a camera.

 

I take a deep breath. “Snow, you’re an idiot-”

 

“Wow is that what you came here to say.” He rolls his eyes and leans even further from me, arms crossed over his chest. I grab his hands and he lets me.

 

“Please, Simon, let me finish.” I guide him gently back to a more open and relaxed position. “You’re an idiot if you think that after having a crush on you for eight years I’d just leave you for no reason.”

 

“Not no reason,” Snow huffs through a mouth full of scone.

 

“Why would I ever leave you, Simon?” I intertwine my fingers with his and he doesn’t pull away.

 

“B-Because, I have no magic and I’m the worst chosen one to ever be chosen and I have wings and a tail and I don’t deserve you because you’re-”

 

“You’re right, you don’t deserve me,” I cut him off.

 

“What?” His voice cracks and he looks on the verge of tears.

 

“You deserve so much better than me.” Now I’m on the verge of tears. “You deserve someone who didn’t torment you for years and someone that can tell you how they feel and someone who doesn’t have cold hands all the time and someone who doesn’t have to drink blood to blush around you and-”

 

This time Snow cuts me off with a kiss. He grabs my face and smashes my lips against his. It’s not unlike our first kiss: messy and meant to shut me up. He tastes like scones but I can feel his tears on my cheek or maybe those are mine.

 

“I hate it when you talk like that,” he says. His eyes are shining with tears. “I hate when you talk like you’re the fuck up.”

 

“Simon, do you know how irritating it’d be if you never fucked up?” I smile at him and he tries to smile back. “You were the perfect chosen one everyone was waiting for and I was some dumb eleven-year-old. Having a crush on you felt like crushing on a celebrity. The first time you messed up a spell, you felt so human and I was so far gone for you.”

 

Simon giggles but it turns into a sob. “But I’m not the chosen one anymore.”

 

“Good.” I kiss his cheek. “You were the hero and I was the villain but, now we’re just two people who found each other. I like that better, don’t you?”

 

“But, I have wings and a tail and no magic,” he protests with a sniffle. I snake my arms over his shoulders and behind his back till my fingertips brush the spot his wings connect with his back.

 

“Simon, I adore your wings and tail.”

 

“Really?” He asks as if I’m joking.

 

“Of course.” I kiss his forehead. “How could I ever hate something that means you have to go shirtless or something that lowers your pants.”

 

“You creep,” he says but his face is pink and a smile is stretched across his lips.

 

“And your wings and tail make me feel better about me,” I mutter. This apology has kind of gotten away from me.

 

“Why’s that?” Snow asks. I take a deep shuddering breath and grab a scone off the table. I take a large bite out of it, not as large of a bite as Snow would take but big nonetheless. I feel my fangs extending and it feels good, like getting a piece of popcorn unstuck from my teeth. 

 

I smile at Snow, showing off my fangs. “We match. We’re two misfits. Not normals, not mages.” Snow doesn’t look scared, he stares at my mouth in awe then meets my eyes. Suddenly his lips are on mine and my brain goes into panic mode.

 

**Simon**

 

I think I like kissing Baz with his fangs out. I’m not quite stupid enough to use tongue but, I’m definitely tempted. He’s stiff at first, I think he’s just surprised. The thrill and the danger of it all send shivers down my spine. Just as Baz starts to loosen up, he pulls away.

 

“Don’t ever kiss me when my fangs out, Snow,” he says, not in a harsh way, more of a protective way.

 

“I thought it was kind of romantic,” I say, trying to lean in for another kiss.

 

“Whatever gave you that idea?” he says, stopping me from going back in.

 

“Twilight,” I say with a flirty smile, pulling on his jacket. He glares at me but, I know he doesn’t mean it.

 

“It’s so unfair, so many sexy vampires but no sexy dragons,” he leers at me. His hands stroke the thin skin of my wings and I stiffen.

 

Baz backs off immediately. “Shit does that hurt?”

 

I feel flushed and hot. “No, no just the opposite really.”

 

“Oh.” Baz looks so smug. He looks at me through hooded eyes then moves closer to me.

 

As much as I want him to touch my wings again, I’m in no mood to let him get his way. I press my hand to his chest and he freezes. “If I’m not allowed to kiss you with fangs then your not allowed to touch my wings.”

 

“Simon,” he moans. I almost cave right then and there.

 

“Nope.” I fold my wings behind my back.

 

“Let’s make a deal, Snow,” he says in a low voice that makes my blood rush, “Today, I get to indulge in all of you and tomorrow, you can have all of me.” He says indulge like I’m a dessert he’s been thinking about all day. I love it.

 

“On one condition,” I say, “you have to kiss my neck.”

 

“What?” Baz sits back and looks genuinely confused.

 

“Every time you even come to close to it, shivers run down my spine but you always avoid it and it drives me mad,” I say in one long breath. My cheeks are flushed, I guess it’s kind of embarrassing to say out loud.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Baz laughs, “I didn’t want to scare you off with a vampire cliche.”

 

“You wish you could scare me off,” I giggle and he smiles. His fangs have retracted but, I’m not going to let him eat more of my scones.

 

“I’ll kiss you where ever you want, Simon.” The way he says my name makes me melt. “If I can take you to dinner tomorrow.”

 

“Do I have to wear a suit?” I sound reluctant but, I’m not. I could die happy with the way Baz looks at me when I wear a suit.

 

“Absolutely,” he says with a smirk. I kiss him, plunging my tongue into his mouth. He moans as I run my tongue over his teeth. A whimper escapes his lips as I pull away.

 

“It’s a deal,” I whisper into Baz’s ear. His eyes fill with lust as he pushes me onto my back. One hand is tangled in my hair, the other is stroking my wing. I let out a strangled moan because it feels fantastic. Baz uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I bite it, not hard enough to hurt but enough to tell him that I want his mouth elsewhere. He moves to my neck, sucking and biting bruises into my skin. Everything he does makes me shudder and moan and gasp. He slowly, so damn slowly, makes his way up my neck until he reaches the hollow of my jaw. He then plants kiss down and back up my jaw until he’s at my ear.

 

“I’m going to carry you the bedroom,” he breathes into my ear, it makes my whole body quake. “I’ll kiss you till your lips turn blue then I’ll kiss so many bruises all over your body that they’ll outnumber your freckles. Then I’ll get you on your hands and knees so that I can touch every inch of your wings and once all you can say is my name, I’ll fuck you within an inch of your life.”

 

Shit, I’m so hard right now. When did he get so good at dirty talk? “Is that a promise, Darling?” His face flushes even brighter. Does he like it when I call him darling?

 

Baz picks me up bridal style and I’ve never been more thankful for his super strength because seconds later, I’m sprawled out on the bed. My wings spread out under me, thankfully not knocking anything off the end tables. Baz is straddling my hips and looking at me like I’m the most beautiful thing in the world. It makes my heart flutter in a different way.

 

“I love you,” I sigh. The words come as easy as breathing and they feel so good to get out. 

 

“I love you too, Simon,” Baz says, his breathy sexy voice replaced with something much more tender. He kisses me and it’s soft and sweet and shy. Oh Merlin, he’s shy and so scared of this vulnerability between us. I kiss back, letting him know that I’m scared too. There’s so much between us and we’re so new to each other yet so familiar. We leave so much unsaid and too many things we don’t want to say. But I guess, I love you is a good place to start.

 

I tangle my hands in his hair and deepen the kiss. Baz kisses back with a passion before pulling away.

 

“Are you sure about this?” He asks.

 

“I’m more than sure,” I laugh, still high off him. “And you better make good on what you said earlier.”

 

Baz smirks then smashes our lips together. I let him take and take, just mirroring his lips and opening my mouth. A moan escapes from the deepest part of me when he shifts his hips. Crowley, we’re both so hard. I let out a whimper that is shamefully loud when he pulls away. 

 

“Do they hurt?” Baz drags the pad of his thumb over my lips. They feel fuzzy like when your leg falls asleep. My head feels like that too.

 

“No. More,” I beg between breaths. Baz smirks at me then hovers his lips over mine.

 

“You always were a terrible liar, Snow.” His breath creases my lips and my whole body shakes. Baz leaves butterfly kisses across my jaw. He puts his whole weight on my hips and I almost bite through my lip trying to suppress a groan. Baz darkens the bruises he left earlier and I lose all control of my vocal cords. I whimper, moan, curse and maybe plead. I lose track of where Baz kisses. Everywhere? Definitely everywhere. He eventually sits up, admiring me like I’m a painting he’s particularly pleased with. I look at myself, he wasn’t kidding earlier, the bruises (almost) outnumber my freckles.

 

“Up,” Baz suddenly commands. He’s moved off me, truly a tragedy.

 

“What?” I pant. My head is fuzzy and every part of me is on fire.

 

Baz climbs off the bed and I sit up to stare at him. He shucks off his leather jacket before slowly-so fucking slowly-unbuttoning his shirt. He's fit but what really intrigues me is how his whole body is flushed. He’s not pink but he’s less grey. If he’s flushed then that must mean...oh my.

 

Baz approaches the bed with his jeans still on. I put my hand on his chest. He’s warmer than usual.

 

“Forgetting something?” I stare at his jeans. Baz takes my chin in his hand. He towers over me and his hair creates a halo around his face.

 

“Nope.” His fingers snake under the waistband of my sweatpants, pulling them off with one fluid motion. “Get on your hands and knees,” he orders in a low breathy voice. A part of me wants to quip back but my brain can’t even form a full sentence so I do as I’m told. The room is quiet except for frantic breathing and the sound of Baz peeling off his jeans. I feel the bed sag under his weight. He presses his hips into my ass and I bite back a moan. We’re both wearing pants but I can feel how hard he is.

 

“Let me see your wings, Simon.” Baz leans over me to whisper in my ear. I’m absolutely powerless to argue, I’m so far gone for him. I unfurl my wings. Baz breathes a sigh of admiration that I barely catch.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says and I believe him. He places a hand at the base of each wing then experimentally brushes over the thin layer of skin. Full body shudders courses through my body. The feeling is indescribable, with so many nerves and veins and magic running through them, of course, my wings are beyond sensitive.

 

“Does that feel good, Simon?” Baz knows it does, smug bastard. He’s gliding his fingers in spirals along the surface of my wings and my brain goes numb with pleasure.

 

“ _ Baz _ ,” is all I can whimper in response. He continues to stroke them like how he rubs my back when he thinks I’m not paying attention. After minutes, or maybe hours, of Baz delicately stroking my wings, he pulls his hands away.

 

“Baz,  _ please _ ,” I beg. He only chuckles in response. His fingers trail down my spine then wrap around my tail. The second his fingers touch my tail, it coils around his arm. That’s different. He pulls his arm free but, isn’t deterred. His fingers run over the length of my tail, forcing a shaky sigh from my throat. It’s sensitive like the skin of my inner thighs. He suddenly pumps it like he’s giving my tail a handjob.

 

“How’s that feel?” Baz asks, slowing his motions.

 

“Really weird,” I laugh, “stop.” He does and chuckles with me. He runs his hands across my back and wings, earning a soft moan from me.

 

“Do you want to go further?” He whispers almost nervously.

 

“Lube and condoms are in the top drawer,” I answer. Baz chuckles at this. I feel him shift and hear the drawer open and close. He pulls my pants off and then his own. I feel his erection flushed against my ass. Heat builds up in my stomach when I hear lube squeeze onto his fingers. The heat I feel isn’t that different than going off. Going off felt like being on fire but this feels like being submerged in a hot tub. Two fingers probe my entrance. Their cold and force me to shudder. Baz stops but no open of cold will stop this building heat. I thrust back and Baz’s fingers go deeper. I bit my lip, it hurts but in all the right ways. He stretches me open with small scissoring motions before moving deeper. By the time he adds a third finger, pain has given way to pleasure.

 

“Baz,” I whine, “ready.” I’ve been bad with words but I can’t even think in full sentences right now.

 

“Are you sure, Simon?” Baz’s voice is so gentle. His cold demeanor is replaced with an attentive warmth. I want him to stay like this. This is a start.

 

“Yeah,” I pant. This heat won’t stop building and I can feel the same heat is Baz. I want him to boil over with me. He tears the condom wrapper off with his teeth and I hear his breathing speed up. I feel him pressed against my entrance then push in. He goes deeper with slow even thrust. I want, no need him to go faster but his fingers dig into my hips and hold me in place. I’m already so close, even without him inside me, and Baz is too. I want this to last but his slow pace is driving me mad.

 

“More,” I beg in a breathy moan. Baz removes one of his hands from my hips and intertwines it in my hair. His pace quickens and becomes sporadic. His panting and moan only adds fire to heat building and building in the pit of my stomach.

 

“Close.” Baz voice trembles and quakes, matching how my body feels. I know he is, I can feel him pulsating inside of me. He thrusts inside me with all of his remaining stamina before he and I both climax with each other names on each other’s lips.

 

Baz pulls out and my knees finally give out. He collapses on the bed next to me. I wrap my arms around his neck and plant a soft kiss on his nose.

 

“I like this better than fighting,” I whisper. Baz laughs, a real laugh that comes from his belly.

 

“Me too.” He stares at me like I’m the stars. I stare back like he hung the stars. He yawns and I yawn too. 

 

Baz has fallen asleep after a couple minutes of soft kisses and staring at each other. Pillow talk is great but holy shit we’re both spent in every possible way. My phone buzzes from my sweatpants. Penny’s name flashes on the screen.

 

_ Did you settle things with Baz? _

 

I snap a picture of Baz asleep next to me with half my face in the picture then send it to Penny.

 

_ U could say that _ , I text with it.

 

_ Simon, you slut!  _ She then sends me a similar picture with her and Micah.

 

_ Lol goodnight Pen _

 

_ Goodnight, Simon.  _ I see flash on my screen before I turn off my phone. I curl into Baz’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chest and breathing in his scent before drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! There'll be another chapter up soon so don't forget to bookmark if you want to see more. Sorry if my British English is weird, I'm an American. Sorry if the smut is weird, I'm a lesbian. Sorry if my grammar is weird, I'm an idiot. I'm an American lesbian idiot but that's just life.


End file.
